The conversion of paraffins to olefins is a well known process widely researched and described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,609 describes a process in which dehydrogenatable hydrocarbon is dehydrogenated using a bed of steam active dehydrogenation catalyst which is repetitively regenerated.